googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:GamesFan2000/Can't we just move on and do what this site is supposed to be about instead of drama?
Large numbers interest me. Let's get that out of the way. I love studying googologisms. Math has always been my favorite of the core educational disciplines. I've known about googols and googolplexes for years. When I discovered this site, I was very intrigued. The works of Jonathan Bowers and Chris Bird left me in awe. Numbers THAT big?! The numerous functions that create massive numbers, larger than we could ever express in standard form, drew me in. I've known this site for about two years at this point, much longer than I've had an email that I still remember how to access. So, when I had the opportunity, I created a Wikia account. I waited until I was auto-confirmed, then I started to contribute to this site. I've made quite a few functions over the past few days. A few array notations, an extension to factorials, a graph function. To quote PsiCubed2, "I came here to do googology." And literally a day after I started contributing, I learned about the infamous Edwin Shade. I wasn't even aware of the drama when it happened. My understanding is that Edwin at first was a harmless troll who was treated a little bit poorly by a few of the veterans and then he started committing malicious actions. When his account got banned, he started an all out assault with alternate accounts, hundreds of them. It turned the site into a war ground. Older users tried to solve the issue, but it couldn't be done. Now everyone is greatly suspicious of new users, like me. There were most likely some innocent people who got turfed from the site because of the drama, and many respected googologists left entirely. That's my understanding of this whole situation. In my opinion, Edwin is an a**hole of the first order for not just committing malicious actions, but committing them on an EDUCATIONAL site. I know that this incident will never be forgotten. But, it seems like Edwin hasn't been as active as of late. He's most likely preparing another assault as I write this, but until it happens, we won't know for sure. In the meantime, this is a site that, and I quote, "...is about the study and nonclementure of large numbers." If the site is advertised about being a wiki for googologisms, then we need to uphold that claim. If anyone ever reads this, know that I welcome any googologic contributions that you make. I love looking a function's description. However, if you decide to cause drama here, then I have no respect for you. I came here to make contributions to a site I like. I didn't come here to get into drama. I did make a comment on one of my posts that was a bit rude, but I knew that it was rude and immediately took it back with a later comment. I say that we do what this site was meant for and make large numbers and fast-growing functions. And, Edwin, if you ever read this, you should not ruin something that other people enjoy. The reason why your accounts got banned from here is because you aren't a good person. You probably ruined an interesting and intriguing site permanently. Let that travel with you for the rest of your life. The stuff I've typed above is my fully honest opinion. I'm not saying I'm right, but I did want to share my five googols with the community. I don't want to make anyone angry. I hope that we can all just get on with making this site how it was meant to be. Category:Blog posts